Young Justice: Beyond
by s8trgrlhinata
Summary: The Young Justice Team is now the Justice League and taken the place of their mentors...they are now the mentors to their own children...however with the threat of Darkseid and the Warworld returning after sixteen long years of absence, it is up to this new generation of heros to live up to their destinies...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ**

**Ok, so I know this has been done to death, but I'm going to take a whack at my own Next Gen story...I hope you guys like it, and I've also changed a few things...**

**like how Cyborg went from Victor Stone to Victor Duncan and the son of Karen and Mal, Helena Wayne became Helena Drake/Huntress the daughter of Tim and Stephanie, Damian Wayne became Damian Grayson, Jessie Quick also became Jessie West, and...oh so much more...**

**This first chapter is supposed to be an homage to Batman Beyond.**

**Please Review...**

* * *

Bruce placed his hand on his chest and suppressed a groan, lately his heart had been giving him problems. His sons and daughters in law had told him over and over, to stop and think about his health...but Bruce was stubborn, Gotham needed to be saved. And if Batman wasn't around to save her...then who would?

He looked back at Stephanie, the current Batgirl and his daughter in law, who gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe we should go back Batman." She said softly, she knew Bruce was extremely dedicated to his work...but a heart condition was serious business. He shook his head, and continued onward, making her bite her lip...not only was he stubborn...but ever since he and Cassandra had that fight...the fight that ended up estranging her from him...he'd become...different...

"She's right you know." Said Nightwing, not even attempting to mask the worry in his tone.

"Don't you have a five year old you should be tucking in right now?" Asked Batman, when he saw Red Robin and Zatanna appear behind him.

"We left her and Helena with Jay and Babs, this had to stop...we lost our biological parents...we lost Alfred...Cassandra left...I don't think we'd be able to handle it if we lost you too." Said Tim sincerely, it was true...with the exception of Barbara, each of them had lost their family and been taken in by Bruce. If something happened to him...he didn't know what he'd...what they'd do.

"Please Batman..." Pleaded Zatanna, Bruce turned away...he knew they were right...but he had a job to do...he was the dark knight, and he wasn't going to stop fighting...he jumped up onto the roof top, and was soon joined by the others...After what happened with Cassandra...after what happened to Jason, Bruce had his doubts about having anymore sidekicks.

That was why there were no more Robins after Stephanie...he didn't think he could handle another one of his children dying or leaving, resenting him all the while.

He jumped into the warehouse, his body began to get shaky, and he found...it was much harder to keep up with the bad guys that just wouldn't stop coming...at least compared to Batgirl, Nightwing, Red Robin and Zatanna...he groaned and clenched his chest as he leaned against the wall. Pain coursed through his veins, and sunk to his knees...one of the mooks came at him with a gun, Nightwing kicked him away, and turned to help him.

Batman's eyes widened as one of the men advanced on Nightwing, Batman grabbed the gun from the unconscious mook and shoved Nightwing out of the way before shooting him...the room grew silent as the mooks fled...

Batman dropped the gun, gasping for breath...unable to believe what he'd done...he'd used the weopen that had killed his parents...he'd killed someone in cold blood... the dark knight looked down at his hands...his shaking hands...

"Its ok dad." Said Dick, hugging Batman who immediately clung to his eldest son...Dick held him tightly, he and the others should've stopped it...but there were just too many, none of them saw that man coming...and now...they'd failed their father...

He helped Bruce up, who was leaning against Dick...he groaned and clenched at his chest again...maybe they were right...maybe it was time to join his fellow Leaguers in retirement...and leave things up to the new league, the old members of Young Justice...how could he face them after what he'd done.

"It's not your fault, you told me a long time ago, that sometimes you have to make the tough calls in order to save people...thats what happened..." Said Dick, trying to make his father feel better...beside him, Tim, Steph and Zatanna looked to each other...wondering what they were supposed to do, and how they could help him.

Once they were back at the cave, all of the Batfamily stood before Bruce, who sat in his chair, minutes of silence passed, before Bruce stood up, and went over to Dick..

"Dick, I've given it alot of thought...and after tonight...after what I've done...I can't be Batman anymore." Said Bruce, Dick's eyes widened, he knew what was coming.

"Dad, you-"

"I understand what you said...but that still doesn't change what happened...so Dick, I'm passing the mantle onto you...you're the new Batman." Said Bruce, Dick looked back at the others, like him,, they didn't know what to do...or what to say...

"I know you'll make me proud...all of you will..." Said Bruce, he felt a weight off of his chest...Dick nodded, he'd try to make his father proud...even if he didn't agree with his father's decision of making him Batman...he'd make his father proud...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

**Thanks for your faves, comments and follows, I'm super excited to share this plotbunny with you :D **

**Q/A**

**Mikeyof1115- Yes I meant Jason Todd, I'm a huge JasonxBarbara shipper :D**

**Poseidon'sdaughter3- No Bruce isn't dead, he merely passed down the mantle to Dick. **

**If you guys want to know anymore about any of the next gen characters simply PM me and I'll explain :D**

**I know Damian became Robin...but I have something planned for Damian, which I will reveal in another chapter, these are sort of like a pilot of sorts. :D**

**Ok, let us begin.**

* * *

_Ten years Later_

Darkseid sat upon the metallic seat that drove the Warworld...after fifteen long years of scouring the galaxy, and conquering worlds not within the guardians' jurisdiction. He was ready to return, and claim the Earth...but first...he had to...eliminate the competition, so to speak. If he was going to rule the universe, then he was not going to work together with these traiterous idiots known as the Light.

Where the Reach failed, he would succeed...his gaze shifted to Vandal Savage. He'd been studying this man, and his fellow members of the Light closely. He wanted to know how they worked, what made each of them tick to better understand them and figure out their weaknesses.

Vandal was immortal, he was large and strong with the cunning and intelligence to match even Lex Luthor...still, he was immortal...not self healing. While he could live forever, he could not regenerate and would be doomed to remain forever, in the state he'd been left in.

However, he couldn't act just yet...he still needed The Light for his plans...

* * *

Batman jumped in through the window, and roundhouse kicked the thugs in charge of the latest drug smuggling. He looked back ,as Robin jumped down and threw batarangs at a few of them, pinning them to the wall. She looked up at her dad and smiled up at him.

"Did we win?" She asked enthusiastically, Batman chuckled and nodded...in a way, his daughter and sidekick reminded him of himself, back when he donned the Robin suit. She was just so energetic and enthusiastic...

"Almost, we still have to find the leader of this operation." He replied with a smirk.

"Holy beatdown Batman, you're right." She joked, giggling as he groaned, and disappeared into the shadows, why they made that cheezy, Batman and Robin show he'd never know...he'd also never know why his daughter enjoyed it.

Robin jumped up into the rafters, and cackled to unnerve them...before jumping down and kicking the main bad guy to the ground.

"Ok, now we're done." Said Batman, putting hand cuffs on the now knocked out badguys. Robin or Mary, jumped up and beamed up at him.

"Someone's excited." Teased Dick, he knew his daughter was rolling his eyes at her behind her mask.

"Uh duh, today's the day!" She exclaimed, as a wave of nostalgia hit Dick...he shook his head, the new Batman placed his hand on his Robin's shoulder.

* * *

It was a normal day in Central city, the sun was shining, there was nary a cloud in the sky, it was a beautiful, glorious day...unless you counted The Trickster causing mayhem...again...

"Dude!, I thought we told you to stay on your meds!" Exclaimed Jessie Quick as she and her father Wally West a.k.a The Flash sped over and stood before the clown.

"Aww Jesse Quick, now where would the fun be in that?" He asked, before maniacally laughing and shooting his pies out of his pie throwing gun.

"A pie thrower...really? I'm missing like the biggest day in the history of ever...for this?" She asked incredulously...today was the day...THE DAY, arguably one of the most important ones ever...and she was not going to let some clown ruin it.

Wally chuckled as he and his daughter sped around the pies, he appeared behind the clown and knocked the gun feom his hand.

"Ok, now we've talked about why you need the medication and why its important to stay on them." Said The Flash, the Trickster sighed and bowed his head in shame.

"I know." He replied, when Jessie stood beside her father, this was the part where her dad used his talking skills to get the criminals to back down...unfortunately she'd been "blessed" with her mother's bluntness so, she usually left this part up to her dad.

"Now, go back and turn your self in and I promise I'll play darts with you...the soft kind." He added with a small smirk.

"Caught me again Flash." Said The Trickster, saluting the speedster and walking over to the police car calmly.

"I'll never understand how you do that." Said Artemis, as she and their son/ her sidekick Apollo jumped down meeting up with the two speedsters.

"Speedster charm." He joked, the female archer smiled and rolled her eyes, some things never changed. Wally wrapped his arms around Artemis' waist and kissed her, behind them their two teenaged children turned to each other.

"So, you excited?" Asked Hunter, Jessie beamed up at him.

"Uh duh, I pressed my outfit, did my hair, did my nails, all in preperation for today." Said Jessie, Hunter rolled his eyes in amusement. Well at least after today he wouldn't be the only one putting up with his sister.

* * *

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

A blast of dark energy swirled around Dr. Light, who quickly used his light beams to destroy it. The man chuckled and looked up at Raven with a maniacal grin.

"It appears your shadows are no match for my light." He replied, with a cruel smirk...Raven rolled her eyes, she wanted this over and done with. She smirked as a green panther jumped on Dr. Light, Dr. Light prepared to use his light to get Changeling off of him.

When more dark whips pinned him down to the ground. He looked up as another hooded figure extended his hand out toward him.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Said the teen, immediately disabling Dr. Light's weapons.

"Alright, another win for team Changeling!" Exclaimed Gar, Raven once again rolled her eyes. While it could get annoying, there was something endearing about her husband's enthusiasm. Crow scoffed and turned to leave when his mentor and fellow Azarathian Raven gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, can't go home yet, today you meet your new teammates." She explained. Crow sighed and followed after her...this was not going to be pleasant...he could tell..

* * *

"Just a little more and.."

The up dropped back down, the Martian/ Kryptonian girl groaned. While Mara-el...or Martha Kent II had been blessed with her mother's martian abilities. Using them was another manner entirely, she couldn't even make a simple cup levitate...at her age her mother could do so much more...

She looked up as her mother and mentor walked in.

"How'd you do?" Asked Megan, Martha looked down at the ground...Megan sat on the bed and gently placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder...she knew her daughter was having a hard time with this...then again who was she to talk.

"You just need abit more practice is all." Said M'gann encouragingly.

"But I have no time, today's the day, and if I can't even levitate a simple, stupid cup how can I fight crime as Supermartian?" She asked, her mother gently cupped her face in her hands...

* * *

**Ok, I'm stopping it here, Don't want to give out out three special additios to the team too early ;D**

**so, tell me what you think so far.**


End file.
